1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
Kainous Bluefire
Introduction Private Kainous Bluefire is a soldier of the 1st Lokian under the Command of Colonel Pandoren Blackheart Early Life I was born on Alderaan, a peaceful planet. My father wanted only the best for me, as all fathers do. My father Zainous is a Jedi and a friend of House Organa. We were very well educated and brought up as unbiased, to make our own minds up, and to generate our own views after being taught all about the different races and species all over the galaxy. My father had a great way of seeing good in all things and a great understanding of all beings making him very popular with all sorts of different species. Our family was very fortunate to meet many species, to the complete awe of my friends as we were growing up. Which brings me to my adopted brother Kainóus, who I only see as blood. Kainóus was left abandoned, young and afraid, when my father found him and immediately took him under his wing, no questions asked. There he began his training and the same education as we had. Kainóus was my brother, but more than that because we trained so much together. I helped with any schooling I could which he picked up very quickly, and in return he taught us all about the Chiss, his way of life as it might have been. Kainóus was a great confidante to my father and quickly became a respected member of our family and society, becoming close also to the family of House Organa. Kainóus Kainóus and I would always try to out smart the other in strategic battle exercises, which my father loved to watch and hear about. We sometimes got out of hand as brothers tend to do, and to this day mum still has no idea how her favourite vase became liquidized, but luckily father with his bio-chemistry knowhow managed to some how cover it up for us. We still have a joke now about it. We are very protective of each other and woebetide anyone that crosses us or challenges our honour, as either one of us with out word or question would lay down our life for the other. Since we know exactly how the other reacts and thinks I feel sorry for any Imperial who thinks he can take us on. Sabrielle Sabrielle my sister was always headstrong (it runs more strongly with the women in my family). I sometimes felt she was more fearless than me although I never let on especially to her. Sabrielle will always follow her own path thus not being able to work as a solider but as a smuggler , who always provides for her family first before her bounty and my weapon for example is not entirely trooper issued and we will leave it there. Much to my mothers unknown horror she’s got me out of some tight scrapes. My parents find it a lot easier to think I am the bad influence and I’m quite happy to go along with this. However she does pay the price of me patting her on the head every time she comes back with something that I know threatened her life to get hold of. Every family is the same really needing our parts to play to make it normal. Mother Bluefire Which leads me nicely back to my mother, and her unspoken strength and endless emotional support for us all. Any social gathering you will find her in the middle of people buzzing around her; she has an endless energy to talk to anyone and find anyone and everything interesting, making all people she speaks with feel like that they are one of the most important people there. I often find myself watching her warm up the room as my father outs it. If Mrs Bluefire is on your social calendar or going to help with any event, then you have made (as my dad would say). My father is always more withdrawn, he gets the feel of people better, as he puts it, from a distance, hence the attraction they have for each other makes sense. Friendships Pandoren More like my brother, though in work my ranking superior, not that he would ever treat me that way even if he has to, because he is being watched by another soldier. He would always wink first or do something funny to remind me he is just playing the game, and if that watchig soldier was less decorated he would actually play on it even further, often telling me I’m going to get put in front of the firing squad as my room was in poor condition. Once he pulled a gun on me just because he knew the soldier watching was selling equipment illegally. Oddly enough the soldier in question never did it again. Basic training was probably when we got up to the less life threatening mischief. We seemed to be always in fights because of our sense of humour and quick wit, eventually leading to fists. There is only so much you can show someone up, especially in the Republic, with all sorts having something to prove. We may have used that to just ease the boredom I guess before we graduated. We were quickly called up for secret missions, and as were close and didn’t really mix with anyone else we were the prime suspects which we loved. Pandoren seemed to move up through the ranks just slightly ahead of me which was a constant competition, striving to get higher than each other rather than doing it solely for the Republic, that was just the bonus. Pandoren was always underestimated (he played on it) which is a great asset, and came in handy on more than one occasion. Again helping with our unspoken missions, the type where your Galaxy shrugs and disowns you if your stupid enough to get caught.. We seemed to get caught a lot, but I can’t help thinking that was more for our enjoyment rather than we were stupid. The problem with Imperials, you have to remember, is they are all really only in for themselves. They can never see further than their own advancement, and we always found the weak link who deep down was more concerned to learn our knowledge than to kill us (luckily). It also never hurts to have a father as a Jedi, and friends on the Jedi Council. Known allies Household Ironstorm Plenty of service history together, we always found ourselves fighting for different causes but always on the same side, for the bigger picture sharing vital information with each other when we saw fit. Becoming not just useful allies but very good friends too , and we can be found sometimes celebrating together on our victories which always end with me meeting floor heavily or getting up and singing in one of the Cantinas. Melay- Bluefire (My daughter) Married into the Sandstorm Household. Category:Characters